Kingdom Hearts: Passion Lost
by BeckyL97
Summary: When Sora and Aliera must call upon an old friend, Xenon, to help them in their quest, will Xenon pull through and help them? Will the girl turn against Organisation XIII, and most importantly her father, Xemnas, in order to help the light? Will Xenon open her non-existant heart to anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Passion Lost**

**Chapter One**

**First of all, there are some things you must know; Xenon joined Organisation XIII at the age of 16, shortly after giving up her heart to save a sick child. It was her father, Xemnas, who found her and gave her the name she has now (her original name was 'None'). Xenon has remained loyal to the Organisation, though she continues to have problems about attacking the helpless or weak. **

**She has had her hard times, too; when her half-sister, Snake-Eyes, was brought to the Organisation by Marluxia, for example. Snake-Eyes very much hated being a Nobody and hated Organisation XIII even more. So Xenon set out on a quest to bring her sister out of Castle Oblivion, with the help of Sora, Aliera (a firm friend of Sora's) and Demyx (her boyfriend). Unfortunately, they did not reach Snake-Eyes in time…Marluxia had force-fed the girl a Paopu fruit. Snake-Eyes was eventually separated from Marluxia, but the trauma done was too much…she died soon after, causing Xenon much distress. If that wasn't enough, Demyx was very nearly killed by Xenon when her anger reached crisis levels, and she went on a rampage. Xenon decided that, after this event, she could not be the girlfriend of Demyx any longer (for fear of harming him, so this was done out of kindness).**

**But that was all a long ago. Xenon is 23 years old now, still a member of the Organisation, and about to go through some very tough times indeed. When many members of Organisation XIII start to flirt with her, will Xenon open her non-existent heart once more after sealing it off for years? Will she be able to bring herself to help Aliera and Sora when they come to her to help in an urgent quest? Can Xenon stand against her father when she discovers his latest plan?**

**Will Xenon finally find her destiny at last?**

"What are you guys doing?" Axel asked, walking into the room where several of the members of Organisation XIII were. At that time Roxas, Demyx and Vexen were standing or sitting around, watching Luxord and Xenon. Luxord and Xenon were playing a card game of some sort. Axel walked over to Roxas and leant on the back of the sofa that Roxas was sitting on.

"What have I missed?" Axel asked his friend.

"Luxord and Xenon are playing a game of Pontoon." Roxas whispered. "They've both got the same score so far, and this is their last turn." Axel looked up. Xenon had taken her turn and had chosen not to make any alterations to her hand of cards. Luxord had added one card to his hand, so now had three. He glanced up at Xenon, who nodded to him, indicating for him to show his hand first. Luxord did so, grinning smugly. He laid the three cards out one after the other on the table in front of him.

"18." Luxord said. Xenon looked at the cards on the table; a 5, 7 and 6. She looked back at Luxord, raised an eyebrow, and then placed her two cards down on the table. She spread them apart so as to make them clearly visible. She then leant back, grinning modestly. The cards on the table were the same. A pair of tens.

"20." Xenon said, quietly. "I win." There was silence for a few seconds. Then Luxord laughed.

"You beat me again!" he said, gathering the cards. "Seriously, it takes a lot to beat me in a card game." Xenon laughed a little to herself. Demyx spoke up.

"Since when do you guys play cards?" he asked. Xenon rolled her eyes and looked over to him.

"We've been having a daily game of cards for the past few months." she said. "I thought you would have noticed THAT much." Axel laughed.

"You just got well and truly OWNED, Dem." he said. He punched Demyx in the shoulder and then ran, Demyx not bothering to follow. Luxord shuffled his cards again.

"Up for another game?" he asked. Xenon shook her head.

"Maybe later. Got some stuff I need to do first." she said. She stood up, shaking Luxord's hand as she went. "Good game, by the way!" Xenon walked up to the wall and disappeared through it. That was one of her abilities; she had space-manipulation powers, a bit like Xigbar. That was why you could never lock her out of a room, because she could always just walk through a door. She hardly ever did that, though, to avoid intruding on anyone else. She was polite like that.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Vexen asked, once they were sure that Xenon herself was out of earshot. Demyx looked at him.

"Careful what you say, Vexen. That's my girlfriend you're talking about." he said. Vexen glared at him.

"FORMER girlfriend, Demyx." he reminded him. Demyx sighed.

"Yeah…but she only dumped me to avoid hurting me. And she hasn't gone on one of her rage-rampages in years." he said, quietly. Vexen chuckled to himself.

"I think she's moved on, Demyx. I think she doesn't have feelings for you anymore." he said. Demyx leapt up as if given an electric shock. He seemed about to disagree but then he sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe you're right." he said, quietly.

"But that raises the question…will she ever love again?" Vexen went on, half to himself. "And more importantly…WHO will she love?" Demyx looked up.

"Oh, come on…don't tell me YOU'RE thinking of hitting on her now, are you?" he asked. Vexen laughed.

"Demyx, I think all of the guys are going to try!" he said. "But can you really blame us?" Demyx shook his head.

"I suppose not." he said. "But are all the guys really going to try and get Xenon to love them?"

"I think so." Luxord said. "I heard that Xigbar's going to try and impress her somehow…or was it Saix? Could be both of them."

"How about you then, Luxord?" Demyx asked. Luxord paused, as if thinking.

"I might try to get her attention." he said, eventually. Demyx was horrified. The news that loads of different guys were all going to try and get the attention of HIS former girlfriend was shocking. He started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Vexen asked.

"I've got some serious thinking to do!" Demyx called over his shoulder, running out of the room. Vexen and Luxord watched him go.

"You lot have got your work cut out trying to get Xenon to notice you." Roxas piped up. Vexen looked over at him.

"What about you then, Roxas?" he asked. Roxas got up and started walking out of the room.

"Not interested." he muttered, softly.

Not long after this, Xenon was heading out. She had received a mission from Saix to destroy a few Heartless and that was all. Xenon took the mission, noting to herself that Saix might have seemed a little shy that day, and got her Keyblade ready. She was just about to leave when she heard someone behind her. Turning around, Xenon found that it was Vexen. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Vexen had been bugging her to be his partner in the lab for weeks now. This was probably going to be the same thing again.

"What is it now, Vexen?" Xenon asked, as politely as possible, though she was tempted to slap Vexen in the face and tell him that she was never going to be his lab partner. She was surprised when Vexen did not start begging her to be his lab partner again.

"Saix sent me. I'm accompanying you on your mission today." he said. Xenon raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." she said. "Just don't slow me down, alright? I've got a job to do and I intend to do it with time to spare. Got a reputation to keep and all that, you know?"

"I understand." Vexen said, nodding. When he saw Xenon preparing to open a Dark Corridor he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please…allow me." He waved his hand, opening up a Dark Corridor. Xenon looked at him, emotionlessly.

"Thanks." she said, in a decidedly bored tone.

Once the two Nobodies reached Twilight Town, Xenon found that she had no reason to worry. Vexen was an excellent battler and did not slow Xenon down at all. She was used to taking on missions alone but even she had to admit that having a second person there to help was a good thing. They were just battling the last few Heartless in the area when Xenon realised something.

"Hang on a minute." she said. "Saix told me a while back that unless I said that I wanted help on a mission, he'd not send anyone else to go with me. So how come YOU'RE here?" Vexen slammed his shield into a Heartless' face and turned to her.

"Gotta find some way to kill time, haven't you?" he said. "Besides, I haven't got anything to experiment on in the lab." Xenon glared at him.

"You tricky little…" she began, but was cut off when a Heartless leapt onto her back. She got it off and stabbed it with her Keyblade, killing it. Vexen whistled.

"Nice!" he said. Xenon looked at him.

"Thanks." she muttered, almost sarcastically. She straightened back up and looked around. "That was the last of 'em. Reckon we should RTC?"

"Yes." Vexen agreed, nodding. He stared at Xenon for a minute or two.

"Ok…this is awkward…" Xenon muttered. "Come on, Ven. Let's go." She turned around and started walking. She was about to enter the Dark Corridor and return to the castle when a thought struck her. She turned around to Vexen, who took a moment to meet her eye.

"And next time, don't just walk behind me so you can stare at my butt, ok?" Xenon said. Vexen didn't answer, but blushed slightly, suggesting that that was exactly what he had been doing. Muttering to herself, Xenon went into the Dark Corridor. Vexen followed.

Later on, and Xenon was beginning to feel suspicious. Vexen sneaking out to be with her on a mission was odd enough, but as soon as she got back she had been invited to Xemnas' office. Her father had told her to ignore the other Organisation XIII members if they tried to gain her attention, and if anyone pushed things too far to tell him. This had puzzled Xenon all the more. Why all the fuss over her now? What had happened? And was she honestly worth all that fuss? Xenon sighed. Probably not, she thought. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't as strong as some of the others, and if there was one thing Xenon was certain of, it was that she WASN'T special. There was nothing special about her. Well, apart from her Keyblade, Star-crossed. But did Xenon really deserve such a miraculous weapon? Again, probably not…

Little did anyone know what was going on many worlds away. In a dark cave somewhere between two different worlds, a spiky-haired boy with a Kingdom Key in one hand was running from shadow to shadow, batting Heartless out of the way as he ran. He kept running at full speed until he reached one of the cave walls. He skidded to a halt in front of it, batted another Heartless out of the way and raised a palm to the rock. He batted some dust away from it, revealing an ancient inscription carved into the hard rock. The spiky-haired boy's lips moved a little as he read the writing.

"The Eternal Light will only open for the holder of a Sacred Star…" he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sacred Star? What does that mean?" A Heartless ran up behind the boy but was met by a high-pitched battle-cry from a girl with hair just as spiky as the boy's. The girl slammed her own Kingdom Key down upon the small creature of darkness, waited until it faded away into nothingness and then turned to the boy.

"Sora, can you hurry up and do whatever it is you need to do?" the girl snapped. "The Heartless are approaching our position and we REALLY need that Eternal Light thingy unlocked!"

"Aliera, there's a problem." Sora said.

"What is it?" the spiky-haired girl asked.

"According to the inscriptions, we need a Sacred Star to open the Gate of Light." Sora replied. "And I don't even know what a Sacred Star is…"

"Well that's just great…" Aliera hissed. She stood in a battle stance should any more Heartless attack from the darkness. Sora frowned, in thought.

"But 'Sacred Star' does ring a bell from somewhere…just got to remember…" he muttered. He was quiet for a moment more. Then he clicked his fingers. "I've got it! I know where I've heard of the Sacred Star before!" Aliera looked over her shoulder.

"Where?" she asked.

"Remember Snake-Eyes and Xenon?" Sora asked in response. Aliera stared at him. A note of sadness crept into her mind.

"How could I forget those two? We helped Xenon save Snake-Eyes from Marluxia…" she said. "But then Snake-Eyes died…"

"Yeah…"Sora said, somewhat sadly. "But don't you remember? Their Keyblades were almost exactly the same. Snake-Eyes' Keyblade was the Shooting Star and Xenon's is called Star-crossed. And those two Keyblades were called the Sacred Star Keyblades…" The truth of it suddenly dawned on Aliera. Her eyes widened.

"You think that one of those could help us?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Sora said. "But since Snake-Eyes…is no longer alive…then that only leaves Xenon. Hers is the only Sacred Star Keyblade left in existence, seeing as when Snake-Eyes died her Keyblade died with her."

"We need to find Xenon then?" Aliera asked. "But isn't she a member of Organisation XIII?" Sora frowned.

"She almost certainly is. What, with her father being the leader of the organisation. And you know how loyal Xenon can be." he said.

"Yes. But…after all this time, will Xenon help us?" Aliera wondered. "Will she even REMEMBER us?"

"I don't know, Ali." Sora said, with a sigh. He gave a determined look. "But she's the only chance we've got."


	2. Chapter 2

Passion Lost

Chapter Two

For the next few days, life was normal…well, as normal as life ever gets for a member of Organisation XIII. Xenon went on a mission in the morning, had her daily card game with Luxord at midday and if she felt like it then she would take another mission in the afternoon. Unless she was tired, that is, in which case she would practise her space-manipulation powers or help the others around the castle. Xenon was known among all of the members of Organisation XIII as a very helpful person, and as a hard worker; if there was a job that needed to be done, then Xenon would not rest until it was done and out of the way.

One day Xenon was reading a book when she heard someone behind her. Looking up, she saw that it was Marluxia. Xenon didn't like him. She REALLY didn't like him. He had done something that Xenon would NEVER forgive.

"Hey, Xenon." Marluxia said. Xenon just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Marluxia walked over to her but Xenon still didn't look up. Marluxia was one of the few people…in fact, probably the ONLY one…that Xenon did not have respect for in some way.

"You know, Xenon, I could have been out taunting Sora right now…" Marluxia began, smoothly. Xenon frowned to herself…why did the name Sora ring a bell?

"But I chose not to." Marluxia continued. "Not when I could be here with you." Xenon glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marluxia asked in response, laying a hand on Xenon's shoulder. THAT was a mistake. Xenon put her book down, whirled around and slapped Marluxia in the face with force enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Evidently you need reminding why I absolutely HATE you, Marluxia." Xenon snapped, anger blazing in her brown eyes. "You captured my half-sister, you force-fed her a Paopu Fruit…the trauma you caused her KILLED her! You practically murdered the only family I had left!" Xenon decided not to bother with Marluxia anymore. He wasn't worth her time. She picked up her book and walked towards the wall. She looked behind her to see Marluxia getting up from the floor. He looked a little dazed and there was a faint red mark on his face from the slap Xenon had given him. He looked up at her.

"So…you're still angry about that, then?" he eventually managed. Xenon did not reply. She just turned and walked through the wall. Once she reached her bedroom, she let her anger out on a wooden chair…she manipulated space around it to make the chair shatter into splinters. Xenon felt like her non-existent heart was on fire. What nerve Marluxia had…trying to flirt with her after he had force-fed her half-sister a Paopu Fruit and practically killed her! Xenon muttered all sorts of unmentionable things to herself. Then she fell silent. She frowned. Marluxia had mentioned that name…Sora. Where had she heard that name before? Xenon couldn't remember. She placed her book on the bed and walked out of the room. Maybe she could find somebody who needed some help around the castle. That would distract Xenon for a bit.

Xenon did not meet anyone while walking through the corridors of the castle. She stepped into another room, however, and her mood lifted a fraction. She saw a few of her fellow Organisation members were sitting on the other side of the room, so Xenon joined them. She sat on the end of a sofa and looked about; Axel, Zexion and Xaldin were present. Axel was snickering to himself, and Zexion turned to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. Axel burst out laughing.

"What's the matter, book-boy?" he sneered. "Lost your page again?" Zexion just muttered something and went back to reading his Lexicon. Axel then looked over at Xaldin, who was not facing him at the time. It appeared that Xaldin had turned away in a feeble attempt to stop Axel from talking to him. It didn't work.

"Come on, Xaldin! Can't you take a joke?" Axel laughed. Xaldin didn't reply. Xenon frowned. Axel was REALLY annoying at times.

"Shut up, Axel." Xenon eventually snapped. Axel jumped; neither he nor the other two Nobodies had seen Xenon arrive. Axel compensated for being taken off guard by laughing again.

"These guys have got to get a sense of humour, Xenon!" he said. Xenon calmly shook her head, trying to hide a mischievous grin.

"No…I think that you need to learn a lesson for annoying the life out of everyone." she said. And with that, she manipulated the space around her to become invisible. Axel had not been expecting that. Confused, he looked around, expecting Xenon to reappear. Zexion and Xaldin had looked up at this point to see what was going on. Xenon, still invisible, tapped Axel on the shoulder and when he turned around, she slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap almost echoed and Axel stumbled backwards, spluttering. As the others watched in astonishment and amusement, Xenon reappeared, grabbing the stunned Axel by the wrist and dragging him after her up to a wall.

"Oh no…" Axel groaned, guessing what was going to happen. But he didn't have time to break free before Xenon had passed through the wall at speed. Axel could not pass through the wall, so he was slammed into it with great force. He slumped to the ground and Xenon passed through the wall nearby back into the room. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel.

"My friend, you just got well and truly OWNED!" she said, casually. "I think you've learnt your lesson now." With a satisfied nod, Xenon walked back to Zexion and Xaldin. After a moment of silence, both burst out laughing. Xenon sat down on one of the sofas and then glanced over at Axel, who was struggling to his feet. Once he got up, he seemed about to say something until he noticed Xenon's glare. That was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Go away." Xenon said, simply. Axel stood there for a moment, before turning to walk out of the room, muttering to himself. Xenon rolled her eyes once he had gone.

"A real nuisance, I say." she muttered. Xaldin slapped her on the back.

"It's about time someone gave Axel what was coming to him!" he said. "That was quite satisfying, I must say." Xenon laughed.

"Where'd you learn that whole invisibility trick?" Zexion asked, curiously. Xenon shrugged.

"I just taught myself that technique." she said, casually. The two others looked surprised.

"You taught yourself how to turn invisible?" Xaldin eventually asked.

"Yes." Xenon replied. "Why?"

"That's…that's incredible!" Zexion exclaimed. Xenon felt a little confused.

"What's so incredible about teaching myself a technique?" she asked.

"As you know, I've read many books on various magical techniques." Zexion began to explain. "I know for a fact that it is exceedingly difficult to teach one's self anything, and invisibility spells are VERY rare and difficult to perform. So to teach yourself such a technique…that's extraordinary!" Xenon couldn't resist blushing a little at this. She glanced away, a little embarrassed.

"I didn't think much of it. It wasn't too difficult for me to learn." Xenon said. "I'm one of those people who tend to pick up new skills fairly easily, you know?" Both Xaldin and Zexion nodded. Xenon paused for a moment and then stood up.

"Well, I'd best be going." she said. "Unless you guys need any help with anything?" Zexion looked at Xenon for a moment before speaking.

"That depends…" he began, but was interrupted by Xaldin, who punched him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"No, we're alright. Thanks, Xenon." Xaldin said.  
"No problem!" Xenon said, smiling. "Just let me know if you need help with something, and let me know if Axel starts annoying you again! I'll give him what-for, just you see!" She waved and started towards the door. She walked through it using her space-manipulation abilities, as normal. She felt a little guilty for being so harsh on Axel but she countered any guilty feelings she had with the knowledge that if she had not taken action then he would have kept annoying Xaldin and Zexion, so technically she had done the right thing in stopping him. Xenon thought she might apologise to Axel later on, and hope that he wouldn't take it too personally. Then again, Xenon thought, there wasn't much chance of that.

It wasn't long after this that Xenon got called to Xemnas', her father's, room. Xenon wondered what it could be about. Of course, sometimes her father would request that she report back to him with findings on her missions, or to check that the other members of Organisation XIII had not been annoying her, but today Xenon suspected that neither of these things was the case. She wondered whether or not Axel had told Xemnas about the incident earlier, but if that was the case then Xenon could probably pull a few strings and see to it that she didn't get into too much trouble.

Xenon paused outside the door, then knocked on it. She heard someone inside tell her to come in so she walked through the door. Xemnas was standing on the other side of the room. But this time, he was not alone. Xigbar was there, too. Xenon ignored him and addressed her father.

"You called me?" she asked. She never referred to her father as 'Superior'. She used to, but had got bored of saying this. Xemnas had no problem with this.

"Yes." Xemnas replied. "I need you to go to Twilight Town again. Some powerful Heartless have appeared and I can think of none finer than you to dispatch them." Xenon nodded. She summoned her Star-crossed Keyblade.

"Alright." she said. "I'll head right out, then."

"And one more thing…" Xemnas added. "Xigbar will be accompanying you on this mission." Xenon was surprised by this. She had previously been promised that unless she requested to go on a mission with someone else, then she would always embark on missions alone, which was the way Xenon liked it. She didn't worry about it too much, though. Surely her father would have a reason for sending her on a mission with Xigbar. So she just nodded.

"Ok then." Xenon said. "Understood. We'll go now." She nodded to Xigbar in some sort of greeting and he grinned slyly back at her. Xenon resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and walked through the door. She didn't dislike Xigbar as such, but he was quite possibly the biggest pervert Xenon had ever known. She would often catch him spying on her from the ceilings. One time he had actually snuck into Xenon's room and she only realised this moments before she was about to get changed. That was a while ago, and Xigbar had not done that since. At least, not to Xenon's knowledge…she shuddered a little.

"So…why did Xemnas tell you to go on this mission with me?" Xenon asked. Xigbar was walking beside her.

"Oh, that? He wants me to become your mentor. You know…seeing as we can both manipulate space?" he said.

"Great…" Xenon muttered, sarcastically. Xigbar just laughed.

"Come on, Xen! Don't be like that!" he said. Xenon glared at him.

"That's XENON, not XEN, thanks." she hissed. Xigbar didn't take this seriously. Indeed, there were very few things that he took seriously.

"Lighten up! You're always way too serious, you know." Xigbar told Xenon. Xenon was tempted to reply to this but did not. She thought it wiser to keep her mouth shut this time, because she feared that opening it would only result in an onslaught of insults pouring out. She kept quiet until they reached an already open Dark Corridor, and Xenon went through it first. It seemed to take a moment for Xigbar to follow. When they were both in Twilight Town, Xenon wasted no time in seeking out the first few Heartless; she had a reputation to keep, after all. She came across some Shadows first, and it took little effort to dispatch them. These couldn't have been the powerful Heartless Xemnas had been referring to, so Xenon kept searching. She would eliminate every cursed Heartless in her way.

"I think I heard something." Xigbar called over to Xenon. Xenon looked over at him, Keyblade still held ready should any more Heartless emerge…which they almost certainly would.

"What did you hear?" Xenon asked.

"I think some Heartless ran down this way." Xigbar replied, pointing down an alley. Xenon couldn't hear anything coming from down there, but that didn't mean that there weren't Heartless around. So she ran over to the alley entrance. She walked a little way into it and then turned to see if Xigbar was following. He was.

"No tricks, alright?" Xenon asked. "We all know what YOU'RE like."

"Me? Play tricks? AS IF!" Xigbar laughed. Xenon wasn't entirely convinced, but she kept that to herself. She turned and kept walking. Soon, she came to a dead end. Xenon walked up to the wall and laid a hand on it, looking around for any sign of Heartless activity. Nothing.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Xenon asked, turning back to Xigbar. Xigbar just shrugged.

"Pretty sure." he replied. He stared at Xenon for a moment or two, and Xenon raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, flatly. There was silence for a few more seconds.

"You really are one hell of a girl…" he eventually muttered. Xenon stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Sorry?" she asked. Xigbar grinned at her.

"I sure am glad that Xemnas asked me to be your mentor, Xenon." he said. "I mean, seriously, you look great! Plus, if I'm your mentor then I get to be alone with you more…" Xenon would have hit him over the head with her Keyblade there and then had a Heartless emerged from the shadows. Xenon took out her surprise and anger on it, hitting it repeatedly with her Keyblade until it was no more. She then proceeded to hurry out of the alley with Xigbar close behind.

The rest of the mission was fairly easy. Xenon located the powerful Heartless that her father had mentioned…just a few Scarlet Tangoes, so it was nothing that Xenon couldn't handle. Xigbar helped a little, but most of the time he was just flirting with Xenon and being the perverted moron he always was. Once the mission was complete they returned to the castle, where Xenon reported that the task had been done. She didn't mention Xigbar's behaviour, and couldn't see why it needed mentioning. If he pushed things too far then Xenon would hit him…HARD.

"Excellent work, Xenon." Xemnas told his daughter. "That's all I have for you to do today."

"Thanks." Xenon replied, nodding respectfully. She turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Xemnas called over to her. "Was Xigbar…uh…being his usual self, if you know what I mean?" Xenon looked over her shoulder.

"He was." she said. "Don't worry about it, though. If he gets too big for his boots then I'll hit him so hard that he'll be sent flying!" Xemnas nodded, and Xenon exited the room. She happened to pass through a room where Xigbar was hanging out on her way to her own room, and he winked at her as she passed.

"Pervert…" she muttered.


End file.
